rakendawn_pathmodernfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Points
Action Points In normal Pathfinder rules, many classes have a pool of points from which they draw to activate their abilities. In the PathModern ruleset, all characters of all classes are able to draw from the same pool to activate a host of standard abilities as well as additional abilities unlocked by gaining various feats and class levels. Gaining Action Points Each character class gives a character a certain number of Action Points as listed in it's description. As a general rule, Basic Hero classes give 4 + 1/2 character level points per level. Advanced classes give 5 + 1/2 character level and Prestige classes give 6 + 1/2 character level. Using Action Points Action Points can be spent at any time and do not require an action to use (although the actions they modify or activate consume part of your character’s turn as normal). You cannot spend more than 1 hero point during a single round of combat. Whenever a hero point is spent, it can have any one of the following effects. * Act Out of Turn: '''You can spend an action point to move yourself up in the Initiative order. Treat this as if you had rolled 8 points higher on your initiative roll. You may do this at any time but only once per encounter. * '''Activate Class Feature: '''Some basic, advanced, and prestige classes provide characters with unique abilities, either extraordinary or even supernatural that can only be activated by the use of an action point such as the Charismatic Hero's Favor Talent. * '''Heroic Bonus: If used before a roll is made, an action point grants you a +8 luck bonus to any one d20 roll. If used after a roll is made, this bonus is reduced to +4. You can use an action point to grant this bonus to another character, as long as you are in the same location and your character can reasonably affect the outcome of the roll (such as distracting an opponent, shouting words of encouragement, or otherwise aiding another with the check). Action Points spent to aid another character grant only half the listed bonus (+4 before the roll, +2 after the roll). * Reroll: You may spend an action point to reroll any one d20 roll you just made. You must take the results of the second roll, even if it is worse. * Inspiration: If you feel stuck at one point in the adventure, you can spend an action point and petition the GM for a hint about what to do next. If the GM feels that there is no information to be gained, the action point is not spent.Recall: You can spend an action point to recall a spell you have already cast or to gain another use of a special ability that is otherwise limited. This should only be used on spells and abilities possessed by your character that recharge on a daily basis. * Special: You can petition the GM to allow an action point to be used to attempt nearly anything that would normally be almost impossible. Such uses are not guaranteed and should be considered carefully by the GM. Possibilities include casting a single spell that is one level higher than you could normally cast (or a 1st-level spell if you are not a spellcaster), making an attack that blinds a foe or bypasses its damage reduction entirely, or attempting to use Diplomacy to convince a raging dragon to give up its attack. Regardless of the desired action, the attempt should be accompanied by a difficult check or penalty on the attack roll. No additional action points may be spent on such an attempt, either by the character or her allies. * Cheat Death: A character can spend 2 action points to cheat death. How this plays out is up to the GM, but generally the character is left alive, with negative hit points but stable. For example, a character is about to be slain by a critical hit from a gunshot. If the character spends 2 hero points, the GM decides that the bullet pierced the character’s armor in such a way that it reduced the damage enough to prevent him from being killed, and that he made his stabilization roll at the end of his turn. Cheating death is the only way for a character to spend more than 1 action point in a turn unless the character has the Action Boost Class Feature of the Daredevil Advanced Class. The character can spend action points in this way to prevent the death of a familiar or animal companion, but not another character or NPC. Replenishing Action Points The campaign type chosen by the GM will determine the rate at which your Action Points replenish, below is a table noting the campaign types and the relative replenish rates for Action Points. Note that if Action Points are used to Cheat Death that the GM may determine that they are permanently spent and thus do not replenish even in a High or Epic Power Campaign Setting. Action Pool Variant Rather than gaining Action Points every level without a maximum, the points gained per level by each class represent the maximum total a character can have. Rather than each day, these points refresh at the beginning of each adventure. In the case of multiclass characters, use the class category that gives the highest number of Action Points per level and use that as the character's maximum. Action Pool = (highest class base) + 1/2 per character level